1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an accessory for a bandsaw wherein the bandsaw coupled with the accessory is capable of functioning as a wood, lathe, the lathe accessory being a small, portable device that can be attached to the table of the bandsaw.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art a lathe is a machine tool, which, by rotating a workpiece on its axis, can perform various operations. By cutting, sanding, knurling, or drilling, these tools are applied to the workpiece to create an object which has symmetry about an axis of rotation. Used in woodturning, metalworking, metal spinning, and glass-working, lathes can be used to shape a variety of articles such as chess pieces, furniture legs, and ornamental objects such as candlesticks and bowls.
Furthermore, multi-purpose tools having a lathe function can be adapted to produce variably-shaped works of metal or wood as is are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,320 to McGregor, II is a multi-purpose machining apparatus which includes a motor, a grip means, and a guide. U.S. Patent Pub. 2007/0089804 to Vincent is a lathe apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,795 to Hackett reveals a guide (bed plate) which engages a saw table and is slidable thereon in a fore-and-aft direction relative to the saw blade.
Most lathes, especially modern lathes, are complex and expensive, not efficiently usable by the hobbyist. The blade mechanisms present on these devices further add to the complexity and cost. There is a need then for a lathe accessory which is a small and portable and that can be easily attached to the table of a bandsaw, thereby giving the bandsaw the ability to function as a wood lathe in a cost-effective, user-friendly manner.